Trapped
by Maymist
Summary: Somehow Dawn has gotten trapped in a mysterious house with Barry, Conway, Paul, Ash, and Kenny. How will Dawn fare? Twinleafshipping, Heattagshipping, Ikarishipping, Pearlshipping, & Penguinshipping


Thoughts kept swirling around in Dawn's mind about what she was now going to do since she wasn't traveling with Ash or Brock anymore.

Well of course she wanted to go compete in contests in another region and hopefully win the Grand Festival.

The teenage girl was now under the sheets of her bed and tried to drift off into a peaceful slumber, hoping she'll be lucky enough to have a dream that would make a decision about where her next destination should be.

*The Next Morning*

When the feminine girl had awoken, she noticed that she wasn't exactly in her room anymore…

Her street clothes remained the same, except her golden bag was gone, including her Pokémon.

She tried her best to stay calm and looked around cautiously.

It seemed that she was in an unfamiliar home that seemed to be a log cabin of some sort.

Dawn started to walk towards the front door that would lead outside, but as she tried to open it, the door refused to open no matter how hard she tried to pull it.

"This is odd…" Dawn whispered to herself in suspicion.

The sapphire haired girl then noticed that she had no Pokémon on her and fear started to slowly enter her mind.

Dawn tried to reassure herself by thinking, 'No need to worry!'

She continued to roam the house, hearing her own footsteps echo, and the coordinator suddenly noticed a window that had pink curtains covering it.

While removing the curtains, she instantly saw that nothing could be seen from inside the window.

In other words, all she saw through the glass was just the color white, as if there was a huge piece of paper out there.

Dawn squinted her sapphire eyes repeatedly, making sure she wasn't hallucinating, but the scenery outside remained white.

"What in the world?" Dawn questioned herself out loud and she suddenly heard a thud coming from the other room.

A squeak escaped from Dawn's mouth as she jumped slightly in fear, and now was extremely frighten.

"I-Is anyone there?"Dawn managed to say nervously, but the volume of her voice wasn't that loud.

There was no response…

Being brave, Dawn decided to go check it out, and she walked towards where she heard the thud, which was in the kitchen.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw an unconsciousness human figure lying on the ground.

Dawn went to her knees while moving her hands cautiously towards the figure. Surprisingly, the human figure sat up, and literally screamed in Dawn's face.

As Dawn screamed while closing her eyes, she re-opened them to only see that it was a familiar face.

Barry.

He rubbed the back of his head annoyed and glared at her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PLACE? I'M GOING TO FINE YOU!" Barry shouted at her with much anger in his voice.

Trying to contain her anger, Dawn looked down towards the floor, clenching her teeth, and took a deep breath.

However, before she could even speak, Barry started poking her forehead repeatedly while questioning, "WHERE ARE WE? WHERE ARE WE? WHERE ARE WE?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Dawn roared at him in frustration.

Barry remained silent while blinking innocently. "Well, why didn't you just say so, Dawn?"

Dawn only growled as she stood up and Barry did the same action.

"I was just having the best dream ever too, when I suddenly found myself in this place! I'M GOING TO FINE WHOEVERS RESPONDSIBLE FOR THIS!" Barry exclaimed while clenching his fists and his face boiled with anger.

Sighing, Dawn only shook her head, and muttered, "I know, I know…"

Dawn had abruptly felt someone breathing down her neck and from the corner of her eye she saw a gleam of light from behind her.

She instantly screamed while turning around, but she stopped screaming at once seeing it was Conway, but she still felt frighten at just seeing his presence.

Conway tilted his glasses up slightly and flashed her one of his signature smirks. "It seems you're here too, Dawn."

The creepy guy with glasses walked closer towards Dawn and she took a step back nervously.

"U-Uh y-yeah… So, Conway, do you have any idea where we are?" Dawn questioned him nervously.

His smirk only grew as his face went closer to Dawn's and said, "Not exactly, but this place sure seems to give us some quality time together."

Conway started to chuckle in a creepy tone which really frighten Dawn.

Barry suddenly went in front of her protectively and pointed a finger at him while yelling, "HEY! Leave her alone and I'm here too you know? I'm going to fine you for not noticing me! Hey, wait, aren't you that creepy guy from the Sinnoh League?"

Conway only chuckled and in an instant he suddenly vanished.

Both Barry and Dawn looked around in panic.

"W-Where did he go?" Dawn asked Barry in fear and Conway randomly snuck up from behind her while chuckling. "Miss me, Dawn?"

Dawn turned around seeing Conway, screamed, and started to run around the room as he chased her.

Conway only continued to chase her while crawling onto the floor and before Dawn knew it, she had collided into someone.

She was about to fall backwards; however, someone wrapped their arm around her waist, pulling her up towards the person, allowing her head to lay on the person's chest.

Dawn looked up to only see that it was Paul who had prevented her from further injury and her faced flushed red of embarrassment, also from the position they were in.

"P-Paul? You're here too?"

He nodded and released his grip from her.

"What the heck are you idiots doing?" Paul questioned them in his usual cold voice, and he looked down to see Conway sitting on the floor.

Paul stared at Conway with a blank expression, not knowing what to say.

An awkward silence filled the room and Barry had suddenly rushed up to Paul.

"Paul! I'm so glad you're here! I can't stand these two idiots either!" Barry exclaimed, trying to impress Paul, but failed.

"I was talking about you too. How pathetic…" Paul muttered and Barry only slouched in depression.

Dawn turned to Paul and looked at him innocently. "Do you know where we are Paul?"

"No," was Paul's response and he lacked emotion in his voice.

Dawn only sighed in depression and out of nowhere; Conway tried to leap onto her.

Screaming, Dawn hid behind Paul in fear, and the cold-hearted trainer kicked Conway away.

"You pathetic creep. Leave her alone or else!" Paul threatened and Conway only chuckled as he crawled into the other room.

Barry's eyes started to sparkle in admiration at seeing this scene and he clasped his hands with Paul's while saying, "Paul, that was so cool! You're the man!"

"Fool, don't touch me!" Paul hissed, removing his hands forcefully from Barry's grasp.

Barry's lip only started to quiver and he started to sulk near a corner.

Dawn's sweat dropped, turning towards Paul, and asked him nervously, "So, how did you get here, Paul?"

He shrugged and replied in a rude tone, "I don't know. Why would you ask me such a stupid question?"

Dawn winced for a second, but then scowled at the purple haired trainer. "Sorry! Just asking!"

Paul looked away from her, while muttering under his breath a 'humph'

The coordinator's stomach suddenly started to growl and she laughed nervously. "I wonder if this place has any food…"

Dawn instantly noticed that there was a fridge and she walked up to it.

Opening it, Dawn's eyes widened in immense horror at seeing a pale looking body in the fridge. She screamed while sprinting back towards Paul in fear and hugged him without thinking.

Blushing slightly, he pushed her away, and glared at her. He then looked at her suspiciously and asked in annoyance, "What is it now?"

"T-There's a body a-and…" Dawn couldn't finish her sentence and she started to shiver in fear, almost feeling that tears were going to come out of her eyes.

Paul rolled his eyes and sighed. 'How pathetic…'

A thud was then heard and they both saw Ash lying on the floor in pain.

Paul started walking casually towards his rival and glared at him in annoyance.

"Loser, get up!" Paul commanded.

Ash was shivering as he hugged his knees tightly.

"N-No f-food…" Ash whispered to himself under his breath.

Dawn sprinted up to Ash as a look of concern showed on her face.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn questioned him in worriment.

"Food… Food… I need food…" Ash mumbled weakly and continued to shiver.

Paul started to kick Ash. "Get up you moron!"

Dawn shot Paul a glare, her eyes like daggers, and she hissed, "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Paul smirked. "I know."

She slapped her hand to her face while shaking her head and she then noticed that there was no food in the fridge.

A frown slowly appeared on Dawn's face. "How are we going to stay here without any food? Especially Ash, he gets so angry without eating anything!"

They all suddenly heard footsteps approaching them.

It was Kenny.

With a smirk, Dawn's rival walked up to her, and started to chuckle.

"Hey Dee-Dee!" Kenny greeted playfully.

Dawn growled as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she clenched her fists angrily.

Paul raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Dee-Dee?"

She looked at Paul while laughing nervously, slightly blushing, and shook her hands frantically. "I-It's nothing, Paul! Don't worry about it!" Dawn assured Ash's rival.

"Humph…"

Kenny gave Paul a serious look. The male coordinator then turned back towards Dawn and whispered into her ear, "Who's this guy? And, where are we?"

"He's Paul and I have no idea…" Dawn whispered back.

Paul showed an irritated expression on his face. "You know I could hear you guys, right?"

Ash then unexpectedly yelled out, "FOOD!"

The male with raven hair had gotten up, pushed Kenny to the ground, and sprinted out of the kitchen.

Dawn helped Kenny up and a concern expression showed on her face. 'Oh, I hope Ash is okay… I've never seen him act like this before…' Dawn thought as a frown formed onto her lips.

Kenny started to whisper into Dawn's ear with a smirk, "So, you really think I'm handsome, eh?"

She instantly felt her cheeks turning neon pink and looked away. "U-Uh, u-um…"

Paul scowled, adjusting his hands into his pockets, and said in a harsh tone, "Why would she call you handsome?"

Kenny glared at Paul and just when he was about to reply, out of nowhere they heard a huge thud from the other room.

"What was that?" Dawn questioned dramatically and her eyes trembled in fear.

All three of them sprinted towards the doorway, seeing, Barry, Conway, and Ash trying to open the door.

"Guys, stop, it won't open!" the only female in the room told them.

Paul suddenly pushed the other males out of the way and tried to open the door.

'I am invisible or something?' Dawn thought to herself annoyed.

The purple haired trainer struggled at attempting to open the door.

A thought then had appeared in Dawn's mind and a smirk formed onto her lips.

Dawn started giggling and smirked at Paul. "Come on, Paul! Aren't you man enough?"

Paul blushed furiously. "Shut up!"

He tried even harder to open the door; however, failed.

Unexpectedly, she felt the familiar presence of someone breathing down her neck again and she looked to see Conway there.

Without warning, Conway came charging at her while yelling, "I'M MAN ENOUGH, DAWN!"

With immense speed, Paul grabbed Dawn's hand, pulling her away from the creep, and Conway had collided with the door.

Dawn sighed. "Oh. I hope staying in here with you guys won't get even worse…"

…

*A hour later*

Everything had gotten even worse as the time ticked.

Conway was lurking somewhere, waiting to strike Dawn.

Ash was scratching the walls, saying 'food' repeatedly.

Kenny kept staring at Dawn.

Barry kept on saying, "I'm going to fine you" to everybody.

Lastly, Paul and Dawn were sitting down on the violet sofa. Paul wouldn't even be sitting down next to her, but he had the feeling he needed to protect her from Conway, wherever he was…

Dawn placed her hands onto her lap, arms trembling, and she felt the need to sob.

She didn't understand what was going on, or why all of these boys she knew were here too, and she wondered if she would ever return home again.

The sapphire haired girl tried her best to hold back tears; however, failed.

A tear slid down her eye and Paul winced at seeing that.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion, seeing the anguish in her face.

"What do you think? I don't know if we're ever going to get out of here and I don't know if were even going to survive!" Dawn started to sob into her hands.

Barry and Kenny both walked up to Dawn, both of them frowning.

"Dawn, no need to worry. We will find a way out of here, I promise!" Kenny told her with confidence, which caused a tiny smile to form on her lips.

Paul glared at Kenny and told him in annoyance, "You're voice is annoying!"

Kenny returned the glare. "You're annoying!"

"YOU'RE BOTH ANNYOING!" Barry interrupted loudly.

Out of nowhere, Conway had appeared from behind the sofa, starting to play with Dawn's hair, and told them in his usual disturbing voice, "Gentlemen, gentlemen. We must not upset the lady."

Then without warning, Ash had suddenly bit Barry's leg.

Barry let out a cry of pain, everyone else stared, and Conway went back behind the sofa chuckling to himself.

Author Note: Did you like it? Sorry if you didn't.

Well, this idea suddenly appeared in my head and I just had to type it.

Sorry if this confused any of you. This story is just basically about Dawn being trapped in this house with a bunch of boys. So, this shall be a very shippable story.

There will be:

Dawn x Paul

Dawn x Kenny

Dawn x Conway

Dawn x Barry

Dawn x Ash

SPOILER

Yeah, in one of the episodes, Dawn told Kenny she thought he was handsome, so sorry if you got confused.

This story takes place after the Diamond and Pearl season ended.

Sorry if there was any errors.

Well, I hoped you all liked it, and I'll update soon.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Wink.

Thank you.


End file.
